fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sorayama Izumi
is the main protagonist in Aikatsu! Fantasy Stars. Izumi attends Shine Idol Academy's Princess Division. She is a Cute-Cool Hybrid type who prefers the brand Angel's Nimbus. Bio''' Appearance When the rest of her short hair is pulled into a bun on her right, Izumi is seen to have a purple bob cut haircut with curled bangs and a streak of golden-yellow that is said to be her signature. She has a shade of blue for her eye color called Azure. Most of the time, since she attends an idol academy, she wears her appropriate Shine Idol Princess Division uniform. She's okay choosing clothes that capture her image, yet all of the clothing are uncomfortable. Izumi debuted with a school coord, the Turquoise Reverie Coord. Sometimes when performing, she would put extensions in her hair to make every performance different than the previous one. Personality Izumi is very cheerful and optimistic girl who enjoys having fun with friends. She is very clumsy whenever she's nervous or embarrassed which happens a lot. Izumi hates being called Senpai. The name makes her feel old, which she claims if she isn't getting any taller, she's not growing old. She admires others performances and personas, which makes her strive to become better and defeat her rivals. Like her mother states, if everyone were the same, the world would be boring. Background Izumi's history is unknown. All that is known is that, until she moved into Shine Idol Academy's residence, she lived with her mother and little brother. The family runs a flower shop. At the school, she shares her dorm room with Kanata and another trainee-idol. Because of her love for singing, she joined the Songbird Class. Although, she hates learning other stuff instead of just breaking out and singing freely. Aura Aikatsu! Fantasy Stars Idol Aura In episode 1, Izumi's aura was considered weak, but it was normal for beginners like her. She had a faint turquoise spray-like aura surrounding her body, as well as a few ribbons floating. Similar to her previous aura, Izumi "wore" the signature spray appearance. In the next idol, this time, her aura consist of 3 white chains; all of them spaced out from each other. Hearts and water droplets float around her and the chains. Relationships * [[Aozora Kanata|'''Aozora Kanata]] - Kanata and Izumi met at the School's orientation. They instantly became friends because of their similar interest. They are both members of FANTASY. * Hino Atsuko - Izumi was the first actual friend Atsuko considered since she joined the middle school. They became best friends, along with Kanata. She is also a member of FANTASY. * Matsuoka Chihiro '- Chihiro was fawned over Izumi when she debuted. Sometimes Chihiro calls Izumi senpai, however, Izumi hates it. They share similar interests. She is a member of FANTASY. * 'Tomoe Michiko - When the two met, Izumi tried to avoid Michiko's gaze as possible, but she learned not to judge people on how they look and get to know them better. Michiko is a member of FANTASY. * Nijiiro Yuuki - Izumi encourages Yuuki to speak up and be more open with her emotions. Yuuki is a member of FANTASY * Shirohane Shun - Izumi admirers Shun's "perfectness" and wishes how to be talented like her. She is a member of FANTASY. * Nijiiro Yuuko - Yuuko and Izumi argue a lot because of personal differences. She is a member of FANTASY. * Oshiro Asuka - Asuka is Izumi's senpai. She is deeply fascinated by her life, and attempts to become like her, but sometimes loses interest. Etymology - means cloud ''and means ''mountain. Together, her surname could mean cloudy mountain. - The literal meaning of Izumi is fountain or s''pring.'' Trivia * Izumi is the first cool idol who is the protagonist in Aikatsu! History. ** First Idol to be known as an Hybrid Idol. Category:Aikatsu! Fantasy Stars Category:Characters Category:Cute Idols Category:Cool Idols Category:Main Characters Category:Aikatsu! Fantasy Stars Characters